


Cold Hands

by hydeout



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Ushijima Wakatoshi, Post-Time Skip, Tendou Satori Needs a Hug, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydeout/pseuds/hydeout
Summary: Ushijima hates gloves.Tendou doesn't mind lending him his pockets to rest his hands in.It's not romantic, but Tendou likes to think it is.Ushijima also likes to think it is.(( timeskip UshiTen ))
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 173





	Cold Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here, I'm sorry if I'm not too good with tags or anything like that!

Sendai's most popular bakery is the one by Shiratorizawa's highschool. Whenever Ushijima and Tendou come home for the winter, the bakery is always filled to the brim. It's got a line that comes outside of the bakery and if these last few months hadn't been some of the hardest for Tendou, he would have told Ushijima they should go somewhere else for dango, or cake. 

But Tendou was determined to stay here as long as he could to get in, so that they could sit by the window like they used to in highschool. As usual, Ushijima had no complaint. He rarely commented on anything whenever they hung out, and some people could take that as Ushijima not wanting to be there. Tendou knew that this was just how Ushijima was, and if he really didn't want to hang out with Tendou he would have said that.

So there they stood, infront of that bakery, waiting on a long line. Both of them were tired from their trip the night before, but they always did this. They hung out every chance they could when they were home. When they'd graduated Tendou made Ushijima promise that Ushijima couldn't forget about him. Not ever. Maybe that was Tendou's massive crush on the ace talking, but it became something they worked towards. Sometimes it would warm the red head's heart when Ushijima would text him out of the blue, small messages like: _"I still haven't forgotten about you."_ It made things easier. Life went by smoother because of those stupid little messages. 

Tendou pushed his hands into his pockets as a gush of cold wind blew onto the both of them, the pretty hanging lights on the side of the building made the setting look warmer then it felt. "Ah fuck." The red head cussed under his breath as he tried to hide his face in his jacket.

Suddenly, in his pockets, he felt a cold hand slip in. Tendou smiled and looked over at his friend who had been staring as his own hands in Satori's pockets. "Cold." Was the only thing Ushijima muttered out, his hot breath and the cold air causing what looks like smoke to come from his mouth.

A small, honeyed laugh was let out as Tendou took a few steps so that he was stood in front of Ushijima. He took the other hand and placed it in his pocket as well. Tendou's warmer hands were placed on top of the brunette's. "Yes, it is. It's freezing." He whispered, grinning from ear to ear. 

The previously mentioned lights made Ushijima's eyes have the pretty twinkle thing that Tendou swears could kill him. But as this line stood stagnant, the shorter felt it was his mission to make sure the brunette's hands didn't fall off. 

"Satori?" Ushijima called.

This was new. Ushijima usually just said what he felt needed to be said, but he really liked the fact that Ushjima says his given name. 

"Yes, Wakatoshi."

"Can you hug me but let me keep my hands here?" 

Tendou could squeel. He could. He won't but he wanted to. He wanted to coo, to scream, to squeel, but he didn't. He just nodded calmly with a smile warmer the his hands. "Of course, toshi." He hummed out, and pressed his body to Ushijima's chest.

"Thank you, Satori." Ushijima sighed as he melted into his friend's body. Tendou could never tell what Ushijima was thinking, it was why he's been in love with his best friend since highschool. Tendou has had to figure things out from his body language or the small amount of words he offers. Tendou was about to say scold Ushijima for not wearing gloves, that was before he nestled into crook of the red head's neck. "You smell _good_." Ushijima whispered. 

The chills that ran up his back, and the bumps that arose on skin. Tendou hoped Ushijima wouldn't notice. Prayed even. 

"Thank you, Wakatoshi. Are you a little warmer?" Tendou asked, to try and pull the attention away from any kind of physical embarrasment his body was using against him. The line moved a bit during this, to which Tendou moved them. 

Ushijima nodded, his breathing was slowly leveling out. "I like this." 

"I like this too, Wakatoshi."

The taller gripped Tendou's hand, interlacing their fingers with both hands in his pockets. "Don't want to go back to Osaka without you."

That was the first time Ushijima had brought up Osaka since they'd seen eachother. Ushijima didn't really talk too much about it, seeing as if things happened that Ushijima wanted Tendou to know, he'd call or text. Tendou didn't know why that particular sentence had such an effect on him, the added context of his friend never saying something he didn't feel necessary to say. 

"What do you mean by that Toshi? We'll be here for a few weeks, we can hangout whenever. It's alright." 

Tendou knew Ushijima would become frustrated if his words didn't come out right, but even after the red head's request to elaborate, he didn't look frustrated. 

"I don't want to go to Osaka without you with me. Can you come with me?" 

"Why do you want me to go, Toshi?"

"I don't like being without you. You're alone when you go back to Tokyo, and you get really upset when you're alone. If you come with me to Osaka, you won't be alone." He said softly, his thumbs were carressing Tendou's hands. 

Ushijima and Tendou were really close, but the shorter of the two was almost always scared of the idea that they might be best friends. He never wanted that label to be enforced onto Ushjima, even if the man was always texting him. If there were phone calls at 4 am because Ushijima was upset and wanted Satori's voice. Even if Tendou was the only one he spoke to in more the 4 sentence intervals. What if Wakatoshi had better friends he considered? and maybe the term best friend scared the shit out of him because it's sadder to say _"I've been in love with my best friend for 5 years"_ then _"I've been in love with my friend for 5 years."_ Then Wakatoshi says things like this, he'll do things like stuffing his hands into Tendou's sweater. He'll hug him like this. 

As the line moved, Ushijima got the hint that Tendou was struck by this sentence. But he let him think. Satori was never good at thinking before things were said and done, so this must have been important to him if he thought it was necessary to think about it first. 

"As long as you're in my life, Wakatoshi, I will never be alone." Tendou let out after a second. 

"But you _feel_ alone in Tokyo." 

There was no need for Wakatoshi to call him out right there. 

"I just . . . Things are different in Tokyo, it's not like home. Definetly not like home. It's always cold there and there so many people but no one is actually there. It's fucking depressing. I thought it'd be easier to be there with so many friends of mine, but I've lost all of them. They're all way too into parties and drugs and I won't do that because I have you to think of. They don't have a you to worry about. I would never do anything to influence your opinion on me, and I'll stay that way for the rest of my damn life if it means you'll stay here. I have no reason to stay in Tokyo other then work and school, I've been offered a damn show, Toshi. But I don't know if I can stay there anymore." Tendou ranted, his eyes watering. 

"Satori . . ."

"If you were in Tokyo it'd be different. I could take the show without having to think twice. But you're. . . you're in Osaka. My heart is in Osaka with you. My heart is always wherever you are, and I fucking hate being alone. I hate it with every part of my being. I have so many _friends_ but they're not you. They're not the ones from Sendai, they don't feel real. I guess I'm just a big old baby. I want to be with my Wakatoshi, and yet there's an ass load of money waiting for me if I just stay in Tokyo. But the only person I've ever wanted in my entire 21 years of life isn't there, so I've been crying about it for the last few months because I don't fucking want to be there."

This was the first time Tendou let that out. 

Now there were streaks of tears running down his cheeks. Ushijima slowly pulled away and pushed his forehead to Tendou's. " _My heart is wherever you are?_ " He repeated in a question, wanting to know what he meant by that. 

Satori blushed a bright red, finally realising who he was talking to. He'd basically just confessed his love for Ushijima without realising. There's no backing out of this now. "I. . . That feeling you get when you're at home?" Tendou asked and Ushijima nodded softly. "You are my home. . . You give me that feeling. My home is wherever you are. You mean so much to me, I haven't been able to stop thinking of you since highschool. . . It's a little stupid, don't ya think?" 

Ushijima shook his head no and for the first time since he had placed his hand there, his hand pulled out of Tendou's pocket. He placed a hand on his cheek and rested his forehead back to Tendou's. "Is it the same feeling I get when I want to kiss you?" 

Tendou was at a loss for words. Ushijima wasn't affectionate, not the smallest bit. It was like it only happened when Tendou was around. Tendou genuinely believed that Wakatoshi didn't have any sexual or romantic feelings towards people, so now his chest was beating out of his chest. 

"When you want to kiss me. . . do you feel safe? Like everything you have to be happy for is right in front of you?" 

"When we're on a volleyball court, I get the feeling you get when you finish a puzzle." 

"Like it all fits, and you've completed everything?" 

"When you've gone to Tokyo, the puzzle isn't finished." 

Tendou liked this analogy. He liked thinking that this was why he felt out of place in Tokyo. He's a missing puzzle piece, and Ushijima is the puzzle that's complete. Ushijima is home because he's got all of the other pieces set up for him. 

"Do you want to kiss me right now, Wakatoshi?" 

"Yes."

The biggest grin played at both of their lips, even if the red head had been crying previously, he'd forgotten about the pain. Right now, Ushijima wants to kiss him, and who Tendou but a simp? He gripped the hand that was stuck in his pocket as he leaned forward and let his eyes flutter shut. Ushijima's lips felt soft when the shorter kissed them. The feeling of the world burning while the two stood perfectly fine, was a weird one. But it solidified this for Tendou, no matter what was happening, this was here. Home was here. He always knew where it was and where it planned to be. 

"Do you still want Dango?" Ushijima asked after they'd pulled away for a few seconds. 

"Not really." Satori laughed and shook his head. 

"Can we go to your place and just order take out or something?" 

"Yeah, we can do that." 

"it's cold."

"Fucking freezing."


End file.
